Lavender Air
by Arionyxle
Summary: Chapter #1: Lavender Pucat. "Sekalipun bunga itu tak ditanam dalam sekeruk tanah, tapi ia masih bisa hidup dalam segelas kerukan air." AU. Multichapter/Twoshot. Sakura's POV.


Alternate Universe, Out of Characters, OC untuk kebutuhan cerita, full of Sakura's POV, dan lain sebagainya.

**Chapter #1  
Lavender Pucat**

**NARUTO** deserves to **HINATA  
R**omance**/T**ragedy**/F**riendship**/H**urt/**C**omfort

* * *

Kembang-kembang musim semi mewarnai raya jalan, meruahi pula seisi taman. Semarak semesta bercorak rupa-rupa, tak lagi terpaku dengan tembaga musim gugur dan perak musim dingin.

15 Maret 2012. Tidak terlalu dini, kah, untuk sebuah musim baru menjelang? —biarlah alam yang menjawabnya.

Mataku bergerak-gerak tak fokus, banyak hal yang menarik pandanganku. Ada layang-layang terbang, ada kincir-kincir kecil yang berputar, ada pula gelembung-gelembung sabun yang melayang. Sungguh nyaman hawanya kala liburan menyapa, terlebih hari ini adalah hari pertama musim bunga warna-warni, saatnya taman kota diruahi manusia yang menantikan jatuhnya kelopak-kelopak kembang sakura.

Tapi, satu hal yang menarik perhatianku saat ini, seseorang yang sedang bermain dengan anakku. "Kalau sudah main pasti lupa pulang, dasar Misaki!" gerutuku kesal karena bocah itu tak mau mendengarkan nasihatku padanya beberapa waktu lalu. "Siapa lagi orang asing itu!"

Dari kejauhan kulihat anakku yang masih tengil itu sedang duduk berayun di atas pundak orang asing tersebut—seorang pria yang usianya mungkin seumuran denganku. Mereka tampak bersenang-senang, sementara aku amat khawatir. Bagaimana kalau anak lelaki semata wayangku itu diculik pria tersebut?

Ketika langkahku kian mendekati mereka, kulihat mata-mata itu menatap ke arahku.

"_Kaa-chan_." Misaki bersuara sekaligus menjawab tanda tanya si pria asing akan siapa-wanita-yang-tiba-tiba-datang-ini.

"Hei, kau! Turunkan anakku cepat!" titahku dengan nada suara yang lumayan tinggi.

Pria jangkung itu memandangiku lekat, seolah ada sesuatu yang menarik dariku untuk dilihatnya. Dia menurunkan Misaki sesuai perintahku, dan anak itu segerapun menghampiriku lantas memeluk kakiku.

Irisnya yang berwarna sebiru langit pagi ini seakan menyadarkanku akan siapa sosok dirinya. Tampak tak asing memang, tapi tetap saja aku tak ingat siapa pria tersebut.

Segera kupangku Misaki serta lantas mempretelinya dengan beribu nasihat, "_Kaa-chan_ bilang jangan main sama orang asing ... Misaki paham, kan?"

Bocah tujuh tahun itu hanya menunduk lantas mengangguk, "Tapi, Paman itu baik, _Kaa-chan_." Dirinya berusaha mencari pembelaan. Anak itu masih polos, dia belum tahu apa-apa. Makanya aku tak tega untuk memarahinya lebih dari ini.

"Ayo kita pulang! _Tou-chan_ sudah menunggumu." Kuambil langkah untuk meninggalkan pemuda asing tersebut. Tak sedikit pun kusapa pria itu. Ya, terkadang aku memang tak cukup ramah dengan seseorang yang tidak kukenal.

"Tunggu! Kau ... Saku-Sakura?" Pria itu memanggil namaku setelah langkahku seberapa jauh meninggalkannya. Dia mengenalku? Tapi, siapa dia?

Kuputar badanku menemui sosoknya, sosok pemuda berambut pirang dengan bulu-bulu tipis menghiasi area sekeliling bibirnya.

Aku berbisik pada Misaki sejenak, sekadar menyuruh anak itu untuk menemui ayahnya seorang diri. Lantas kuhampiri pemuda itu. Dia berjalan mendekatiku pula.

Kedua pasang mata kita saling bertemu pandang, mata hijauku dengan mata birunya. Entah mengapa ada satu ingatan kecil yang meracaui benakku. Kulihat ada bentukan rupaku di dalam sorot samudranya. Tak kusadari, kini kedua telapak tanganku meraba-raba epidermis permukaan wajahnya; kulit itu terasa sedikit kasar, bulu-bulu tipis tersebut menggelitik jari-jemariku.

Sesosok rupa masa lalu terekam sempurna dalam pikiranku. Benar, aku memang mengenalnya.

_**Plaaak! **_—sebuah tamparan keras tak terhingga kulayangkan pada pipinya, sontak kulihat pria itu meringis seraya meraba pipinya yang memerah itu.

"Beraninya kau kembali, brengsek!" cacian kuserapahi padanya setelah kurasa yakin bahwa pemuda tersebut adalah Uzumaki Naruto. "Setelah lama kaupergi, kautahu kalau ..." Kuhentikan perkataanku, kubungkam mulutku. Aku tak mau lagi berbicara pada pemuda itu, bahkan aku tak sudi mengenalnya untuk kedua kali.

Aku kembali mengambil langkah untuk meninggalkannya, aku tak mau berlama-lama berada di dekat pemuda tersebut.

"Saku—" ucapannya terhenti kala kubalikkan badanku dan kembali menghampirinya. Kulihat senyuman terlengkung dari kedua sudut bibirnya.

Kulayangkan jari telunjukku di depan wajahnya, seolah ingin menampar mulutnya yang telah lancang mengucapkan namaku, "Jangan berani memanggil namaku!" Kuputar lagi badanku hendak meninggalkannya untuk yang ketiga kali.

Pemuda itu menahanku, lenganku digenggamnya. Sontak kupaksalepaskan genggaman tersebut. Sekali lagi kutekankan, aku tak sudi lagi mengenalnya.

"Maaf ... maafkan aku, Sakura."

Dia tak pernah berubah. Kukira—setelah nyaris sedekade—pemuda itu lenyap entah ditelan bumi atau apa, dia bisa berubah, tapi ternyata tidak. Aku salah. Kuhela napasku, kuhapus sebulir air mata yang tak kuduga mengalir begitu saja menerjuni terjal pipiku.

Kuhampiri sosoknya yang tengah memaku menatapku, "Naruto." Aku menyapa nama itu dengan berat.

_**Plaaak! **_—kembali tamparan keras kulayangkan pada pipinya. Kali ini sisi pipinya yang lain.

"Tamparan ini untuk kau yang telah lancang mengucapkan namaku lagi!" bentakku pada pemuda tersebut. Aku tak ingin bermanis-manis dengannya. "Seharusnya kau meminta maaf pada Hinata, bodoh!"

Baik. Kurasa cukup melampiaskan kekesalanku pada pria itu. Tidak, belum cukup. Aku hanya tak ingin melihat wajahnya lebih daripada ini. Sekarang, aku benar-benar ingin meninggalkannya.

Dasar pria bodoh! Kehadirannya telah dengan sempurna merusak kebahagiaanku di hari pertama musim semi ini. Bahkan aku sama sekali tak merasakan kelopak-kelopak sakura jatuh menimpa diriku.

"Pertemukan aku dengannya."

Kudengar dia berkata sesuatu, serangkai kalimat terucap dari bibirnya. Langkahku terhenti, kembali. Aku tak ingin lagi terbakar emosi hanya karena meladeni orang sepertinya.

Sejujurnya aku malas membuka mulutku dan menggerakkan lidahku untuk menimpali perkataannya. Oh, Tuhan. Setidaknya aku tak harus melihat wajahnya, "Kurasa Hinata tak mau menemuimu."

"Apa salahnya kalau kautemukan aku dengannya! Hei, Sakura!"

Pemuda itu benar-benar minta kupukul. Kubalikkan tubuhku kembali sekadar untuk menemuinya. Mataku sontak membulat, _jade_ yang sedari tadi berusaha redam, kali ini terpancar iba terhadapnya.

Pria tersebut tengah bersimpuh, ia bersujud meminta. Kulihat dahinya menyentuh rerumputan. Tak tersangkalkan lagi, ia sungguh-sungguh ingin menemui gadis itu.

"Na-Naruto." Hatiku terenyuh, dadaku berdebar tak beraturan. Air mataku terjatuh, tak kuasa menahan bendungannya. Amarahku sontak teredam.

"Mungkin dengan ini kau mau mempertemukanku dengan Hinata." Suara yang kerap kudengar cempreng itu, kini berubah lirih. Pemuda itu menangis. Tak kulihat lagi rona ceria yang terakhir kali kutemukan pada dirinya sepuluh tahun yang lalu, kala ia masih terbiasa bersenda-gurau denganku.

"Bangun, Naruto." Aku tak sanggup lagi melihat dirinya semenyedihkan ini. Namun, pemuda tersebut masih sedikit pun tak mengubah posisinya, "Bangun, Naruto!" sentakku terhadapnya seraya menarik-narik jaket yang ia kenakan, namun tetap saja pemuda itu masih bertahan dengan posisinya.

"Aku akan bangun setelah kau mengiyakan permintaanku," ucapnya terdengar sedikit pelan.

"Baiklah, tapi tolong jangan permalukan dirimu seperti ini!" timpalku yang pada akhirnya berhasil membangunkannya dari posisi bersujudnya. Kulihat dihapusnya sisa-sisa air mata yang menjejaki sepasang pipinya, lekas dibentangkannya seulas senyum yang sebenarnya amat kurindukan itu.

Dan, entah mengapa hal tersebut membuatku ingin membalas senyumnya. "Dasar pria bodoh!" Kulayangkan tinju pelan pada lengan atasnya, "Kurasa kau akan lebih baik tanpa rambut-rambut di sekitar mulutmu itu."

Naruto menunjukkan susunan gigi-gigi rapinya. Senyum lebarnya itu masih tak berubah. Kulihat rona ceria tergambar apik menghiasi wajah yang kian dewasa tersebut. Kutarik lengannya berusaha menuntun pemuda itu untuk menemui seorang gadis yang dulu sempat dikecewakan olehnya.

Aku hanya berharap, setelah pemuda ini menemui gadis tersebut, dirinya paham mengapa aku sempat bilang padanya bahwa gadis itu tak ingin ditemuinya.

* * *

**Disclaimer**  
Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

I do not own this image for the cover

**Inspired by** Time to Love © T-Ara ft. Supernova

**Lavender Air  
**© Arionyxle

* * *

**Senin, 24 Desember 2001**

Hari itu—sekitar sepuluh tahun silam—gadis bernama Hinata tersebut menemuiku. Wajahnya menampakkan gurat ceria yang tak pernah ia perlihatkan sebelumnya. Kami tinggal bersebelahan di sebuah flat sederhana, kala itu kami masih berada di bangku perkuliahan.

Musim pun masih bersalju, di luar musim dingin masih merajai di Desember 2001. Gadis itu berbaring di sebelahku, bibirnya tak henti tersenyum-senyum riang, tapi ia kekeh tak ingin berbagi kebahagiaan itu denganku walaupun aku sudah berusaha memaksanya.

"Aku tebak, pasti nilai tesmu sempurna." Aku yang tak pandai mengira-ngira ini dengan percaya diri menebak apa yang tengah terjadi pada sahabatku ini. Hinata menggeleng. Aku sedikit memutar otak, "... atau ada seorang pemuda yang menyatakan cinta padamu?" tebakku melanjutkan. Hinata masih menggeleng. Dan, aku menyerah, "Baiklah, kau bisa menceritakannya padaku."

Aku membaringkan diriku tepat di sampingnya.

"Aku bertemu pemuda ini di toko bunga Ino saat membeli pohon Natal, dan dia menanyakan namaku, Sakura." Dia melirik ke arahku yang sekarang ini tengah menatap tak percaya padanya, "Dia meminta nomor _handphone_-ku."

"Serius? Bagaimana ciri-ciri fisiknya? Apa dia tampan, lebih tampan dari Sasuke? Tinggi?" Kuhujani gadis itu dengan bertubi-tubi pertanyaan, aku menjadi begitu sangat antusias mendengar penuturannya kali ini.

Hinata terlihat memutar bola mata lavendernya, "Sasuke? Kautahu kalau Sasuke itu tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dia?" ucapnya membanggakan sosok yang baru dikenalnya itu.

"Aku tak bisa membayangkan kalau pemuda itu sangat tampan." Aku sedikit memicingkan mata saat Hinata bilang bahwa ada pemuda yang lebih tampan dari Sasuke. Kukira Sasuke adalah makhluk berwajah tampan terakhir yang ada di muka Bumi ini.

"Namanya Uzumaki Naruto." Gadis itu rupanya tengah terjerat dalam sebuah perasaan yang kadang membutakan pandangan, dan menyesatkan jalan pikiran. Diraihnya kedua pipiku dalam kedua telapak tangannya, "Yang jelas, sekarang aku mulai percaya dengan cinta pada pandangan pertama."

* * *

**Selasa, 8 Januari 2002**

Dwipekan berlalu, sampai saat ini aku hanya sebatas tahu nama pemuda yang disukai Hinata itu, Uzu ... Uzumari ... ah, Uzumaki Naruto. Hinata masih belum mengenalkan secara langsung sosok pemuda yang membuatnya bertingkah aneh belakangan ini. Dan, lihat! Bahkan sekarang dia sering terlambat masuk kuliah gara-gara semalaman berteleponan dengan pria tersebut.

Kudengar pintu ruangan terketuk, hal ini berhasil mengalihkan pandangan dosen yang tengah menerangkan materi perkuliahan. Sesosok gadis terlihat di baliknya setelah dosen mempersilakan ia masuk. Dia, Hyuuga Hinata. Gadis itu untuk yang kesekian kalinya terlambat hadir di jam perkuliahan.

"Saudari Hyuuga, darimana saja Anda?" tanya lelaki paruh baya itu tak memperkenankan Hinata langsung duduk di kursinya.

"Sa-saya? Saya baru saja disuruh Kakashi-_sensei_ mengantarkan surat ke ruang rektor," jawabnya dengan sedikit tergagap, dia selalu seperti itu memang di saat terdesak. Aku tahu dia tengah berbohong, dan kurasa hanya aku yang tahu hal tersebut.

Oh, sejak kapan kau menjadi pembohong seperti ini, Hinata?

"Kalau begitu silakan duduk." Dosen itu berhasil terkecoh dengan alasan konyol yang dibuat gadis tersebut.

Kulihat Hinata berjalan menuju tempat duduknya, tepat di sampingku, di barisan paling belakang. Setelah kurasa ia mulai nyaman dengan posisi duduknya, tak ingin luput, kunasihati dia. Kucondongkan kepalaku mendekat ke arahnya, "Kau sudah mahir membuat alasan, Hinata."

Gadis itu melirik ke arahku, dan tersenyum dengan tidak ada rasa bersalahnya. Disisirnya rambut biru tua panjangnya tersebut menggunakan jari-jemarinya, "Ada hal yang jauh lebih penting."

"Maksudmu?" Aku sedikit mengerutkan dahi tanda tak begitu mengerti dengan ucapannya.

Gadis bermarga Hyuuga itu tersenyum sumringah, "Kautahu? Tadi malam Naruto menyatakan cintanya padaku."

Mulutku menganga tak percaya, "Benarkah?" ucapku dengan nada suara yang lumayan tinggi sehingga menarik perhatian teman-teman seisi kelas dan tentu saja, dosen. "Maaf, Iruka-_sensei_."

Hinata mengangguk yakin. Aku cukup bahagia mengetahuinya. Mulai saat itu aku terus merajuk untuk meminta dikenalkan dengan pemuda tersebut, sosok pemuda yang telah berhasil mengambil hati sahabatku ini.

* * *

**Kamis, 14 Februari 2002**

Sebulan telah berlalu bahkan lebih beberapa hari, sejak Hinata mengaku bahwa ia telah mempunyai kekasih baru. Kalender yang bertengger pada dinding flat-ku menunjukkan tanggal 14 Februari 2002. Dan, sebagai sahabat gadis bernama Hyuuga Hinata itu aku merasa dipermalukan. Bagaimana tidak? Sekian lama ia menjalin hubungan dengan seorang pemuda, aku sama sekali belum dikenalkan pada pemuda tersebut.

Naruto. Naruto. Naruto. Aku hanya tahu nama pemuda itu. Bahkan Tahun Baru pun Hinata masih belum bisa mempertemukanku dengan kekasihnya tersebut, dengan dalih bahwa pemuda itu masih belum siap diperkenalkan dengan teman-teman kekasihnya tersebut.

Tunggu, apa yang dia maksud itu aku?

Malam ini malam _valentine_, dan aku hanya terduduk sendirian di kamar flat-ku. Oh, membosankan. Kurasa Hinata tengah bersenang-senang dengan kekasihnya itu, dan ia meninggalkanku merana sendiri begini. Kasihan sekali nasibmu, Haruno!

_**Tok! Tok! Tok!**_

Kudengar pintu flat-ku diketuk. Kubangkit dari kasurku seraya menghampiri cermin bundar yang biasa kugunakan untuk bersolek. Kuatur rambut merah mudaku yang sedikit berantakan. Hati kecilku berharap ada seorang pria tampan yang mengajakku keluar dari flat membosankan ini.

"Sebentar!" teriakku sedikit menyuruh seseorang yang saat ini pasti tengah berdiri seperti orang bodoh di depan pintu flat-ku agar menunggu.

Kubuka pintu itu sesampainya aku di sana. Kudapati seorang pria berseragam putih-putih dengan sebuah kacamata tebal berdiri mematung di depan pintu yang telah kubuka.

"Haruno Sakura?" Pria itu menyebut namaku dengan lafal.

"Ka-kau yang mengetuk pintu flat-ku barusan?" tanyaku balik dan tak langsung berusaha menjawab pertanyaan pria itu.

Pria berseragam tersebut mengangguk, "Anda Haruno Sakura?" tanyanya kemudian mengulang.

Aku mengangguk dan sedikit tersenyum paksa. Hilang! Hilang sudah harapanku pergi dengan seorang pemuda tampan di malam _valentine_ ini. Mataku berdelik tak suka dengan kehadiran pria tersebut di hadapanku, "Kalau kau tak punya urusan penting sebaiknya kaupergi saja."

"Seorang gadis bernama Hyuuga Hinata tengah dirawat di rumah sakit akibat kecelakaan yang dialaminya, dan kami diminta menghubungi Anda."

Mataku menyipit, samar-samar kudengar bahwa ia menyebut nama Hyuuga Hinata, dan ... kecelakaan? Dia pasti bergurau. Tahu sendiri kalau Hinata saat ini tengah berkencan. "Jangan bercanda, ya? Jangan bilang kalau kau tengah menyiapkan sebuah kejutan untukku di hari _valentine_, dan bersekongkol dengan Hinata!"

Aku hanya ingin berpikiran bahwa semua ini hanya gurauan pria aneh di depanku ini.

"Sebaiknya Anda cepat ke rumah sakit, keadaan gadis itu tengah kritis." Pria itu menarik tanganku lekas. "Anda tidak ingin melihat teman Anda meninggal sia-sia, bukan?"

Dan, aku mulai sadar bahwa ini bukan lagi sebuah gurauan konyol.

Pria tersebut membawaku dengan sebuah _ambulance_ menuju rumah sakit di mana Hinata dirawat. Sepanjang perjalanan, tak henti-hentinya aku menyuruh pria itu untuk menyetir lebih cepat, sampai kubentak-bentak dia dan mengutuknya berkali-kali. Aku hanya tak ingin terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada gadis itu, dan aku tak ada di sampingnya.

Sekitar lima belas menit mobil itu mengantarkanku ke rumah sakit bertitel 'Tokyo Hospital Center'. Segera aku dibimbingnya menuju bangsal di mana Hinata dirawat, kami berhenti tepat di sebuah ruangan dengan tulisan 'ICU' di pintu kacanya.

'_Hinata sampai harus masuk gawat darurat?'_ tanyaku dalam hati mempersoalkan separah apa keadaan gadis tersebut sampai harus dibawa ke ruangan ini.

Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, segerapun kumasuki ruangan itu. Sesosok pemuda menatap kedatanganku. Sejenak kupandanginya lekat; rambut pirang itu, kulit yang sedikit gelap ... sosok pemuda yang kerap Hinata ceritakan padaku. Dia, Uzu-Uzumaki Naruto. Kekasih gadis tersebut.

Aku berjalan menghampirinya, rasa penasaranku terhadap pemuda itu sontak menghilang. Mataku mencari fokus lain ... ya, Hinata. Kutemui sosok gadis tersebut yang sedang terbaring menyedihkan dengan seperangkat alat infus dan _pulse_ _detector_ setia di sampingnya.

"Aku yang menyuruh rumah sakit ini agar menghubungimu," ucap pemuda bernama Naruto itu. Suaranya terdengar getir, masih terlihat sisa jejakan air mata di sudut pelupuknya. "Hinata sering menceritakan tentang dirimu, sering sekali."

Aku hanya tersenyum menimpali ucapannya. Aku tak tahu harus berkata apa. Kulihat wajah Hinata yang sangat pucat, gadis itu sama sekali tak berkutik. Aku hanya tak bisa berkonsentrasi selepas menyadari bahwa Hinata harus memperkenalkan kekasihnya dengan cara seperti ini.

Air mataku mengalir, aku menangis di dada pemuda yang baru saja kukenal itu.

* * *

**Rabu, 20 Februari 2002**

Hari serasa lambat menemui hari-hari berikutnya, gerak jarum jam seolah-olah enggan mempercepat putarannya. Hinata masih belum siuman, padahal ini sudah hari ketujuhnya ia berada di bangsal ini. Ya, Hinata koma.

Namun, gadis tersebut beruntung, sungguh beruntung. Kekasihnya selalu berada di sampingnya, mungkin sesekali berpamit kala ia hendak membeli makanan di kantin rumah sakit. Naruto, pemuda yang baik. Tidak salah kalau Hinata begitu mencintainya, bahkan di saat pertama kali ia melihatnya.

Cinta pada pandangan pertama, begitu katanya.

Di luar, hujan mengguyur deras sementara senja tak lagi kuasa bertahta. Percikan-percikan air liar terjatuh tak kenal permisi, beradu dengan suara detak _pulse_ _detector_ yang sama sekali tak terdengar merdu serasi.

Kulihat pemuda itu bangkit dari posisi duduknya, dia menghampiriku yang tengah terduduk di sofa bangsal ini. Aku mengerti bahwa sekaranglah giliranku untuk menggantikan posisinya.

"Aku harus menemui dokter sebentar," katanya sebelum meninggalkan ruangan ini. Aku tersenyum mengiyakan.

Kuambil tempat dimana Naruto tadi menggunakannya untuk duduk, tepat di samping gadis itu. Kugenggam jemari tangannya yang masih terasa dingin, sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

Kali ini aku hanya ingin bercerita padanya mengenai kesan pertamaku bertemu langsung dengan Naruto, pemuda yang dikasihinya. "Kautahu, kau itu gadis yang paling beruntung? Kau benar, ternyata Naruto berjuta kali lebih tampan daripada Sasuke," ucapku memulai. Aku tersenyum sembari mengingat-ingat saat gadis tersebut menceritakan sosok pemuda itu pertama kali, "Sasuke tak ada apa-apanya kurasa."

Setetes demi setetes air mataku terjatuh menimpa telapak tangan atasnya.

'_Yang jelas, sekarang aku mulai percaya dengan cinta pada pandangan pertama.' __—_bahkan aku masih terlalu hafal dengan kata-katamu yang itu. Kauucapkan tepat di saat malam Natal, kauingat? Cobalah ingat, Hinata!

Tanpa kusadari ternyata Naruto sudah berada di belakangku, aku terlalu larut berusaha meminta Hinata untuk mencoba mengingat saat-saat itu.

"Biar aku yang menjaganya lagi," ucap pemuda tersebut seraya melirik ke arah jam dinding. "Ini sudah malam, sebaiknya kaupulang."

"Aku akan kembali besok pagi." Aku hanya menjawab sekenanya sembari berjalan melewatinya.

Pemuda itu menangkap pergelangan tanganku, "Hinata butuh banyak tranfusi darah."

* * *

**Kamis, 21 Maret 2002**

Sebulan. Genap sebulan gadis itu terlelap dalam tenang, atau mungkin dalam rasa sakit. Hanya dia yang bisa merasakan. Denyut nadinya berdenyut, detak jantungnya berdetak, hembus napasnya berhembus; tapi dirinya seperti orang mati.

Sudah berapa banyak kantong darah yang habis didonorkan padanya, mungkin tak terhitung berapa kuantitasnya. Tapi, sampai saat ini Tuhan masih belum mengizinkannya untuk kembali melihat dunia, lebih khusus mungkin; melihat kekasihnya.

Bagaimanapun harapan itu tak sedikit pun terkubur, Hinata pasti kembali membuka matanya. Entah itu kapan, tapi saat itu pasti akan datang. Begitu sang kekasihnya memanjat doa.

Naruto selalu berbicara pada Tuhan, setiap waktu. Di kala genggaman jemari kedua insan tersebut saling terpaut, pria itu hanya percaya bahwa ia akan selalu bersama kekasihnya.

Hingga tengah malam, mata safir itu masih terjaga, tak sedikit pun terpejam. Dagunya terangkat, wajahnya yang lebih sendu terpendari lampu penerang bangsal. Aku bahkan sudah nyaris terlelap dengan kantukku yang tak terhingga ini.

"Sakura!"

Aku terjingkat manakala sebuah suara menyapa namaku. Kelopak mataku terbuka, rasa kantukku sontak sirna. Pemuda itu memanggil namaku.

Gerakan tangannya yang memanggil seperti menyuruhku untuk mendatanginya, dan aku pun hanya menurut saja. Bola mata itu berdelik menuju arah bibir gadis di sampingnya tersebut. Kudapati bibir yang pucat itu seperti bergerak-gerak, entah tengah bergumam apa.

"Hinata siuman?" tanyaku masih bergelut dalam ribuan tanda tanya.

Naruto mengangguk pasti diiringi senyumnya yang tampak tak kalah sumringah. Sontak saja mulutku menganga bahagia, setetes air bening mengikuti daripadanya terjatuh di atas pipiku. Tak sengaja kupeluk pemuda itu, hendak membagi rasa bahagia kami satu sama lain.

Akhirnya, di detik ini Tuhan menunjukkan kebaikan-Nya.

* * *

**Selasa, 26 Maret 2002**

Hari berganti, matahari yang kadang tak konsisten dengan cahayanya pun sudah beberapa hari ini betah tak tergantikan hujan. Tepat, beberapa hari setelah Hinata siuman dari tidur yang lumayan panjangnya, hari ini gadis itu akan meninggalkan bangsal dengan kepanjangan _Intensive-Care Unit_ tersebut. Bukan ke rumah, mungkin terlalu singkat kalau harus memulangkan Hinata secepat ini, tetapi ke sebuah bangsal biasa.

Kesehatannya berangsur membaik, walaupun memang harus membutuhkan waktu yang lumayan lama untuk berhasil sembuh sempurna.

Di kamar ini, Hinata mulai bisa berkomunikasi dengan kami meskipun dengan skala yang terbatas. Sekadar berbicara pun gadis itu akan sangat merasa sakit, mungkin itulah alasan dokter melarang Hinata banyak mengeluarkan suara untuk sementara waktu ini.

Kubawakan semangkuk bubur untuknya, tak lupa juga dengan segelas air putih di kala jam makan paginya datang—sekitar pukul tujuh pagi. Kubiarkan sejenak Naruto terlelap dalam tidurnya. Kasihan pemuda itu hampir semalaman ia menjaga sang kekasihnya.

Aku memosisikan diriku terduduk di samping gadis tersebut, kutuntun ia bersandar pada sebuah bantal.

"Kau merasa lebih baik hari ini?" tanyaku pada gadis itu sebelum menyuapinya dengan sesendok bubur kental. Dan, Hinata pun hanya mengangguk, lantas tersenyum. "Kau pasti akan merasa jauh lebih baik setelah makan bubur ini." Kali ini aku yang mencoba tersenyum ke arahnya.

Kusuapi ia secara perlahan sesendok demi sesendok nasi lembek itu. Kuselingi sesekali dengan air putih kala gadis itu merasa kehausan.

"Sa-Sakura," sapanya terdengar memanggil namaku setelah Hinata meneguk air putih yang baru saja diminumnya. "Apa a-aku sudah terlalu lama berada di rumah sakit ini?" Suaranya masih terdengar serak.

"Lama atau tidaknya kau di sini itu tidak penting," jawabku sembari menyimpan mangkuk bubur yang sedari tadi kugenggam itu, "yang lebih penting itu kesembuhanmu, Hinata."

"A-aku su-sudah terlalu banyak merepotkanmu dengan Naruto." Matanya yang sendu melirik ke arah seorang pemuda yang tengah tertidur di atas sofa yang terdapat di dalam ruangan ini. Kulihat setitik air terjatuh dari pelupuk matanya, "Aku ingin pulang saja."

"Sssttt! Jangan terlalu banyak bicara dulu." Kuletakkan telunjukku tepat di depan bibir gadis berambut panjang sepinggang itu.

"Tapi—"

"Sudahlah, nanti Naruto memarahiku kalau dia melihatmu tidak menghabiskan buburmu ... ayo makan!" Kuhentikan perkataan Hinata yang mulai meracau meminta pulang. Memang bukan kali ini saja gadis itu meminta cepat dipulangkan dari rumah sakit, tapi semenjak ia siuman dari komanya ia mulai merengek meminta pulang.

Apa gadis tersebut tidak tahu kalau dirinya belum benar-benar sehat? Ceroboh sekali keinginannya itu.

Aku pun mulai menyuapi Hinata lagi, namun lekas ia menepis sendok yang sudah kudekatkan pada bibir mungilnya tersebut.

"Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu," ucap gadis itu kemudian. Kulihat pula bibirnya sedikit mengerucut ke depan.

"Apa?" tanyaku singkat menimpali.

"Apa kau masih tak mau memberitahukan mengapa sampai aku berada di rumah sakit ini?" Hinata rupanya mengulang pertanyaan itu lagi. Sudah saban kali ia menanyakan hal tersebut, memang tak pernah kujawab. Aku selalu berusaha mengalihkan topik perbincangan kala gadis itu mulai menanyaiku tentang mengapa-dirinya-sampai-berada-di-rumah-sakit.

Aku hanya ingin memenuhi permintaan Naruto tempo hari. Dia sempat mengutarakan sesuatu padaku—sebelum Hinata siuman—bahwa gadis tersebut akan sedikit kehilangan memori jangka pendeknya, termasuk mengenai kecelakaan yang dialaminya di malam _valentine_ silam.

Naruto takut kalau Hinata akan sangat syok apabila ia mengetahui perihal kecelakaan yang menimpanya tersebut.

Tapi, apa kali ini aku tetap akan mengelak?

"Daripada memikirkannya, lebih baik kaulanjutkan makan, bukan?" Kuasongkan lagi sendok berisi bubur itu di depan mulut Hinata. Ya, kali ini pun aku masih berusaha mengelak.

Gadis tersebut memutar matanya bosan, "Ayolah, Sakura! Kau hanya tinggal memberitahuku saja, kan?" Intonasi suara Hinata terdengar berbeda dari biasanya. Bibir merah muda yang biasa dihiasi perkataan lemah-lembut itu, kali ini terdengar sedikit lebih keras. Kelereng lavendernya tampak pula dihiasi kaca-kaca air mata, "Aku bosan, setiap kali aku bertanya tentang hal ini, kau selau mengalihkan pembicaraan."

Entah mengapa, gadis tersebut membuatku takut saat ini.

"A-aku ... a-aku ha—"

"Biar aku yang memberitahunya, Sakura." Seseorang memotong perkataanku yang sungguhpun tidak biasanya gugup sepert itu. Dan, aku pun bisa bernapas dengan lega akhirnya.

"Naruto?" Entah sejak kapan pemuda itu terbangun, karena yang kutahu dia tengah tertidur sedari tadi. Kubangkit dari tempat dudukku.

Kudengar Naruto membisikkan sesuatu di telingaku, "Terima kasih untuk tidak menceritakannya."

Aku pun hanya tersenyum menimpali perkataannya tersebut. Sebenarnya, mungkin saja aku menceritakan hal itu pada Hinata sebelum Naruto menyela ucapanku saat itu.

"Na-Naruto-_kun_, katakan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Hinata selekas kekasihnya itu benar-benar terduduk di sebelahnya. Dengan wajah sedikit memelas itu, apa mungkin Naruto tetap membungkam mulutnya?

Pria berambut pirang tersebut tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan sang gadis. Pemuda itu menyempatkan untuk membelai mahkota biru tua yang dimiliki Hinata, mungkin untuk membuatnya sedikit lebih tenang. "Kau merasa lebih baik?" tanya Naruto pada sosok gadis yang tengah ditatapnya, "aku tidak akan mulai bercerita sebelum kau merasa lebih baik."

Lantas, Hinata pun mengangguk pertanda bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Naruto memang selalu bisa membuat Hinata merasa nyaman. Gadis itu tampak lebih tenang sekarang, "Terima kasih, Naruto-_kun_."

"Malam itu, aku mengajakmu berkencan dan kita sedang makan malam di sebuah restoran," ujarnya berusaha menjelaskan dengan hati-hati, "kau meminta izin sebentar untuk pergi ke toilet ... dan setelahnya, kudengar bahwa kau terpleset di lantai toilet itu ... kepalamu terbentur hebat, maka dari itu memorimu sedikit hilang." Naruto mengakhiri ceritanya dengan melirik ke arahku, "Bukan begitu, Sakura?"

Aku tersenyum, lantas mengangguk.

Satu hal yang aku dapat pelajari sekarang; adakalanya berbohong memang menjadi satu pilihan yang terbaik untuk diambil, dengan konsekuensi bahwa sakit hati dari sebuah kejujuran akan datang suatu hari nanti.

Ya, Naruto berbohong pada Hinata. Tapi, aku yakin pemuda itu sudah melakukan yang terbaik untuk kekasihnya, sekalipun dengan sebuah kebohongan.

* * *

**Sabtu, 30 Maret 2002**

Kesehatan Hinata berangsur-angsur pulih. Hari ini, gadis itu sudah diizinkan meninggalkan rumah sakit. Sebuah taksi pun sudah bersiap mengantarkan kami—aku, Naruto, dan Hinata—menuju flat gadis tersebut yang kebetulan bersebelahan dengan flat-ku.

Aku duduk di kursi mobil bagian depan di sebelah supir taksi, sementara Hinata dan Naruto duduk di kursi bagian belakang.

Keadaan gadis itu jauh lebih baik dibandingkan saat pertama kali kulihat ia terbaring koma di ruang ICU. Hari ini, wajahnya terlihat lebih segar, rona pucat tak tampak lagi menghiasi wajah sendunya, begitupun dengan bibirnya yang mulai kembali dihiasi senyuman lembut.

Hinata sudah kembali menjadi sosok yang sediakala dirinya; gadis lembut pemilik rupa sendu.

Mobil pun berhenti manakala kutitah si pengendaranya untuk menginjak rem. Kami telah tiba di sebuah gedung yang di dalamnya terdiri dari kamar-kamar itu. Aku turun lebih dulu, sementara Naruto membimbing kekasihnya yang baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit tersebut.

Kurasa perhatian pemuda itu menjadi berpuluh kali lipat lebih _protective _pada Hinata. Bisa jadi karena mungkin Naruto tidak ingin gadis tersebut mengalami kejadian naas untuk kedua kali yang hampir merenggut nyawanya itu.

Kami masuki gedung bertingkat-tingkat tersebut, menaiki lift untuk sampai di lantai delapan. Kamar Hinata berada di nomor 486, sementara kamarku berada di sebelahnya—nomor 487.

Sesampainya di lantai delapan, dan pintu flat Hinata sudah kami temukan, kuambil kunci pintu flat-nya di dalam tas kecil yang kutenteng sedari tadi.

"Aku belum sempat merapikan kamarku," ucap gadis itu selekas memasuki flat kecilnya ini. Memang flat Hinata tampak sedikit berantakan, tidak seperti biasanya. Mungkin sebelum kecelakaan itu, Hinata belum sempat merapikan kamarnya. "Aku buatkan teh hangat dulu untuk kalian ... sebentar, ya."

Gadis tersebut meninggalkan kami berdua di ruang tengah flat sederhananya ini, ia berjalan menuju dapur yang tak seberapa jauh.

"Kautahu kalau flat-ku jauh lebih berantakan dari ini? Kurasa kekacauan ini tidak seberapa kalau dibandingkan flat-ku," ucapku mencari topik pembicaraan setelah celah sunyi mengisi di antara kami, sekaligus membangun kembali citra baik Hinata yang mungkin hilang setengahnya setelah pemuda itu melihat keadaan seisi kamarnya. "Ini kali pertamamu ke flat Hinata?"

"Aku baru pertama kali datang ke sini, dan kurasa kapan-kapan aku harus main juga ke flat-mu untuk memastikan," ucapnya diiringi tawa. "Ini kartu namaku."

Pemuda itu menyerahkan secarik kartu nama kecil yang diambilnya dari saku celananya. Kubaca sejenak beberapa tulisan yang tertulis di dalam kartu tersebut. "Kapan-kapan aku pun pasti akan memastikan kalau kamarmu tidak jauh lebih baik dari kamarku," ucapku yang kuiringi pula dengan tawa.

"Sakura, aku ingin kau tetap merahasiakan tentang kecelakaan Hinata." Pria itu sepertinya mengubah pembicaraan ke arah yang lebih serius, "Sampai aku yang akan mengatakannya langsung pada gadis itu."

"Tenang saja, kau bisa mempercayaiku untuk hal ini." Aku tersenyum meyakinkan pemuda tersebut bahwa dia sudah memilih orang yang tepat untuk menyimpan sebuah rahasia, "Kapan kau akan memberitahunya?"

Naruto tampak menggelengkan kepala, "Entahlah, mungkin selamanya aku akan menyimpan rahasia ini." Pria berkulit sedikit gelap itu pun sedikit merapatkan jaket yang tengah dikenakannya, "Aku belum berani menceritakan padanya ... ka-kalau dia hampir tewas tertabrak bus saat menemuiku di restoran, malam _valentine_ itu."

Terlalu mengerikan memang, terlebih Hinata yang kukenal adalah gadis yang terlalu paranoid dengan hal-hal seperti itu. Bahkan untuk melihat setetes darah pun, gadis tersebut sudah meringis ketakutan, apalagi mendengar bahwa dia kehabisan banyak darah setelah kecelakaan itu?

* * *

**Kamis, 18 April 2002**

Rabu malam aku mendapat telepon dari pihak rumah sakit yang sempat merawat Hinata pasca kecelakaan itu, dokter yang merawat gadis tersebut menyuruhku untuk menemuinya pada saat jam kerja di esok hari—tepat hari ini.

Entah hanya aku saja yang dihubungi, atau justru mungkin Naruto dan Hinata pun sama dihubunginya sepertiku.

Kulangkahkan kakiku teratur—tak lambat, tapi juga tak begitu cepat—menuju arah di mana ruang kerja dokter itu berada. Seorang dokter muda bernama Shizune. Menurutnya kabar yang akan disampaikannya ini sangatlah penting, sehingga aku harus menyempatkan waktuku menemuinya.

Tiba-tiba kurasakan ada sesuatu yang bergetar di dalam saku celanaku, ternyata _handphone_-ku berdering. Kuambil ponsel tersebut, lantas melihat nama seseorang yang tengah berusaha menghubungiku '_Uzumaki Naruto is calling_'.

Rupanya Naruto yang menghubungiku.

"_Moshi-moshi_," sapaku di awal percakapan.

"_Sakura, boleh aku minta tolong?" _Naruto menjawab sapaanku dengan sebuah pertanyaan, atau mungkin lebih tepatnya permintaan.

Aku terus saja berjalan sembari menjawab panggilan di ujung telepon sana, "Apa yang bisa kubantu untukmu?"

"_Dokter yang merawat Hinata tempo hari memintaku untuk menemuinya, sementara aku sangat sibuk sekali dengan pekerjaanku hari ini ... kau bisa menggantikanku?_" ujar pemuda itu panjang lebar terdengar di telingaku. "_Kalau sempat, aku akan menyusul ke sana_."

'_Jadi, Naruto juga dihubungi?_' tanda tanya yang sejauh ini menggerayami pikiranku akhirnya terjawab sudah. "Ba-baiklah, aku mengerti."

Kusimpan _handphone_-ku setelah kudengar bunyi suara telepon terputus dari pihak penelepon. Aku semakin penasaran mengapa dokter itu sampai memanggil kami berdua untuk menemuinya. Dengan sedikit menambah laju langkahku, kusingkat waktu untuk tiba di depan ruangan dokter wanita tersebut.

_**Tok! Tok! Tok!**_

Kuketuk pintu ruangannya kala aku merasa bahwa ruangan di hadapanku ini memang benar ruang kerja dokter itu. Pintu itu terbuka lantas memperlihatkan seorang perawat wanita yang memang sudah menjadi asisten sang dokter.

"Silakan duduk," ucap Dokter Shizune ramah mempersilakanku duduk. "Anda Haruno Sakura?"

Aku mendudukkan diriku di sebuah kursi kecil yang berhadapan dengan dokter tersebut, lantas kujawab pertanyaannya dengan menganggukkan kepalaku. "Apa ada hal penting sehingga dokter memanggil saya?"

"Sangat penting." Dokter itu menegaskan perkataannya, "Di mana Saudara Uzumaki?"

"Dia menghubungi saya bahwa mungkin tidak bisa datang hari ini," jelasku mencoba menjawab pertanyaan sang dokter. Aku jadi sedikit gugup. Kedua kakiku bahkan tak bisa berhenti mengayun-ayun gelisah.

Dokter muda bernama Shizune itu tampak sejenak menghela napas, "Baiklah kalau begitu, silakan baca ini."

Dokter Shizune menyerahkan sebuah kertas yang terlipat-lipat layaknya sepucuk surat. Kuturuti saja perintahnya. Kubuka lipatan kertas tersebut, lantas menemukan berbaris-baris tulisan yang terdapat di dalamnya.

Kubaca apa yang tertulis di isi kertas itu.

Fiksasi mataku terhenti, sebaris kalimat berhasil menghentikan gerak pandanganku. "Dokter, tolong katakan kalau ini tidak benar! Kau pasti bergurau!" bentakku terarah pada dokter wanita tersebut.

"Maafkan kami," ucap dokter itu dengan wajah yang sedikit tertekuk.

"Maaf? Maaf kaubilang? A-aku tak habis pikir, rumah sakit sebesar ini bisa salah memberikan penanganan terhadap pasien?" Aku masih tak percaya dengan apa yang barusan kubaca pada kertas tersebut, hal ini terlalu di luar akal sehat. "Aku akan menuntut rumah sakit ini!"

"Tapi, ini—"

"Ini apa? Kau mau membela rumah sakit ini, hah?" Emosiku sudah benar-benar berada di puncak, aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Kuambil langkah segera untuk meninggalkan ruangan dokter itu sembari kembali melipat kertas yang baru saja kubaca beberapa menit lalu, "Sekali lagi, aku akan menuntutmu, dan rumah sakit ini! Ingat itu!"

Kubanting pintu ruangan itu keras, tak peduli seberapa banyak orang-orang yang menatap aneh ke arahku.

"Sakura?" Seseorang memanggil namaku. Kutahu siapa dia, dari timbre suaranya saja aku sudah bisa mengenalinya. "Ada apa? Kulihat kau membanting pintu itu cukup keras."

Naruto, rupanya ia menyadari tingkah aneh yang baru saja kulakukan, "Perasaanmu saja."

"Bagaimana? Kau sudah menemui dokter itu? Apa ada sesuatu dengan Hinata?" tanya pemuda itu bertubi-tubi, tampak raut khawatir terpampang dari wajahnya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, hanya sebuah pemberitahuan kecil mengenai tes darah Hinata," jawabku sembari memperlihatkan secarik kertas yang sudah kulipat itu, "... dan semuanya baik-baik saja, tak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan."

Naruto terlihat membuang napas lega, "Syukurlah, kukira ada sesuatu yang buruk."

Memang ada, Naruto. Tapi, aku belum siap atau mungkin tidak akan pernah siap menceritakannya padamu. Kali ini, ada satu rahasia yang biar aku saja yang menyimpannya. Maaf.

.

.

**to be continued...**

* * *

**Author's Note:  
**

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan membaca, jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak berupa review, ya... :)

Sekian, Arionyxle


End file.
